Apartment
by theperksofbeingaprocrastinator
Summary: When a chance meeting brings Kurt and Blaine together, they think that's the last they'll see of each other, but it turns out that a spontaneous decision from Rachel will lead to them seeing a lot more of each other than originally planned.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is my first real fic, so it might be a bit rough.**

**Dedicated to Katie and Celia who inspired me to write after reading their own amazing creations.**

* * *

"Rach, you know I'm not particularly fussed," Kurt moaned for the twelfth time in five minutes. "Just find me an apartment!" He said, dramatically tapping the button that ended the call. After a long morning of traipsing around New York looking at identical apartments that never quite met Rachel's ridiculously high standards, he felt a sudden need to escape, so he'd ran off to Central Park to clear his head and left the decision entirely in his best friend's good hands.

It had always been his dream to go to New York. He'd just never considered the practicality of it all, and he didn't particularly want to.

Spotting a free bench, he dashed to a food stall to grab a cup of coffee, and handed over some change. As he spun away from the stall, a bulk of sweat and muscle slammed into him, knocking him to the ground and sending his brand-new coffee flying into the air, half over his designer jumper and half splattering to the ground.

"God, are you okay?" the man said, reaching out a toned arm to effortlessly pull Kurt up from the floor. Now that he was at eye level with the man, Kurt couldn't ignore how unbelievably handsome he was as his flawless tan face crinkled into a frown.

"Shit, is that legit McQueen? Because if it is we've gotta get that _off_ and into my washing machine _asap._" Kurt tried to mumble something about how _yes, it _was_ Alexander McQueen_ but he suddenly found himself subconsciously taking off his jumper and accepting the stranger's hoodie.

"Come on, I'll make you another coffee too," he said, stretching his hand out to Kurt. "I'm Blaine, by the way."

"Kurt," he replied, shaking his hand, only for Blaine to intertwine their fingers together and drag him out of the park.

He may have not known Blaine for long, but he could already tell that he was the most interesting boy he'd ever met.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Thanks to everyone who read Chapter 1 - hope you like chapter 2 where you get to learn a bit more about Blaine and Kurt.**

"You really didn't need to do this," Kurt mumbled, sinking his head further into Blaine's hoodie (that somehow smelt like cinnamon – what kind of person smells like cinnamon?) as he watched the boy fumble around to find his keys. Kurt was just about to walk away when with a sudden "_Aha!"_ he produced it from his jeans and swiftly opened the door.

"Make yourself at home!" Blaine shouted as he jogged away, and within a few seconds the low rumble of the washing machine began to resonate throughout the apartment. Kurt had a quick peak around – it wasn't exactly a grand mansion, but it was perfect nonetheless, with everything bar the toilet within two main rooms that were covered from floor to ceiling with bookshelves crammed with a large array of films, music and books.

_This guy may be irritatingly perfect, but he sure has good taste._

"See anything you like?" Blaine smirked, making Kurt jump as he leaned onto the doorway.

"Um…_Wicked_." Kurt said, clearing his throat, "You have the soundtrack to _Wicked. _I didn't see you as a theatre geek."

"Well I guess we don't know that much about each other then, do we?" the dark haired boy quipped, plonking himself down on the leather sofa in the centre of the room and tapping the seat for Kurt to join him.

"I'm going to _NYADA_ in the fall on one of their theatre programmes, so I'm reliably informed that there are a lot of 'theatre geeks' there."

"_Oh no he didn't!" _Kurt thought as he joined him on the sofa. He wasn't ungrateful for his place at _FIT_, but for just about as long as he could remember he'd dreamt of being part of a theatre programme in some swanky Manhattan-based college, yet here was this annoying stranger he'd barely known for 5 minutes living his ideal life! Before Kurt could say something stupid in a jealous rage, he was aware that Blaine had just said something.

"What?" he snapped.

"…what brings you to the Big Apple?'" he said, chuckling to himself at the blue eyed boy's anger. "Gee, no need to be so tetchy!"

As an awkward silence began to fill the air, Kurt realised that the guy was waiting for an answer, a thought that was only confirmed when he looked over and saw Blaine's triangular eyebrows raised in expectation.

"Well I'm starting at _FIT _in the fall, so I was looking for an apartment with my friend..."

_Shit, I forgot about Rachel…_

He began to reach for his phone as he continued to talk, "She's actually going to NYADA too…"

Suddenly Kurt heard the beginning of _Teenage Dream _by Katy Perry and knew that Rachel was trying to contact him. With a quick, "Sorry," to Blaine, he answered the call.

"Kurt? Where are you?" a voice screeched on the other side of the phone, causing Kurt to hold it away from his ear. "I was gonna talk to you before buying the flat, but it was _such _a nice apartment, and they wanted payment straight away so-"

"-okay Rach, slow down. Where is this apartment?"

As she read out the address, Kurt repeated it aloud and, covering the phone asked Blaine, "Do you know where that is from here?" Blaine nodded in response and a cocky smile spread across his face.

"Easy. Walk out the door, cross the hall, open that door _there..._" he sniggered, opening his front door and pointing across the landing. "And there you are!"

"Hello neighbor!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Sorry for a long gap between chapter posting, but I plan to post chapter 4 by the end of the week. Feel free to tell me what you think of it so far or suggest anything**

* * *

Over the weeks that followed Kurt hadn't seen much of Blaine – or anybody for that matter. In the weeks leading up to his first day at _FIT_ he'd been frantically hopping between visiting family in Ohio and trying to decorate the apartment, then once term began Kurt was so tied down with work that apart from a few brief chats in passing, him and Rachel had barely spoken to each other.

It was only on one particular day when the only words they'd exchanged were,

"_Pizza?" _followed by a nod, that Kurt truly realised how ridiculous it was. He was just about to dial the number for the cute Italian pizza place round the corner when he had a change of heart and slammed the phone down on the receiver, making Rachel jump.

"Is there a problem?" she shouted impatiently, finally tearing her eyes away from the music sheet she'd been skimming seconds earlier.

"Rach, we're best friends," he stated, turning to face her. "All this work is no excuse for us not talking. Let's go out toni-"

Suddenly, the unfamiliar sound of the doorbell rang throughout the apartment. Kurt glanced at Rachel. Rachel glanced at Kurt. Their confused expressions confirmed what they'd both suspected; neither of them knew who was at the door. In fact, neither of them knew anyone in the whole of _New York_ … so who was at the door?

An unbearable curiosity overpowering any sense of fear he should have been feeling, Kurt quickly dashed to the door and flung it open, with Rachel a safe distance behind.

"Pizza for a Mr. Kurt Hummel and Friend?" asked a short, blonde pizza boy. On the pocket of his dirty polo shirt was a white cotton rectangle with _CHANDLER _printed in block capitals.

"Umm…Chandler?" Kurt questioned, squinting to read his name tag. "It _is _Chandler, isn't it?"

"Uh, yea-"

"Okay Chandler, could you tell me who ordered this?"

In response Chandler clumsily attempted to open the cardboard box, and after a few painfully strained seconds he opened the box and they saw on top of the pizza in thin strips of pepper-"they know I'm vegan!" Rachel flailed, - they had spelt out:

"WELCOME HOME!"

It wasn't until both of them had munched their way through a good half of the pizza that Rachel noticed a messy Sharpie sprawled on the inside lid read:

_**To Fashion Boy + Choir Girl,**_

_**Anytime you want a PROPER meal**_

_**Feel free to pop next door.**_

_**B xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Since its the end of term I'm going to try and knock up about a chapter every other day to keep it regular as a thanks to all the followers and people who have read the story.**

* * *

_Since last night failed, want to meet up for lunch? K x_

**Sure, where and when? R xx**

* * *

Despite that many weeks he'd spent there, Kurt still wasn't sure of his way around New York, so Central Park seemed the most obvious meeting place, and not just because of its easy accessibility - it was truly breathtaking, and Kurt could barely believe that he was actually _living _here.

As he approached Bow Bridge, where they'd arranged to meet, he saw Rachel laughing to herself on the bridge and was just about to call out when he saw that familar tousled mane and dashing smile. What a fool he'd been for thinking that he could have a simple lunch with his best friend - of course their neighbour had to come along too!

"Hi Rachel!" he smiled, giving the girl a huge hug. "Blaine." After pulling away from Rachel he hesitantly leaned over to the other boy and gave him an awkward hug, subcontiously registering as he breathed in that the faint cinnamon smell still remained on his clothes.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought Blaine along, it's just we're working together on a school thing, and I figured since we're all neighbours..."

"Sure, it's fine...umm, does anybody want a coffee?" Kurt questioned, stopping her before she went into full-on rambling mode.

"It's okay, I'll buy!" she blurted, quickly taking the boy's coffee orders before they could object and speed-walked away.

Both of them watched until she disappeared from view, then an awkward silence began to build, and it became so unbearable that Kurt cleared his throat noisily, saying the first thing that came into his head.

"So. You like a medium-drip too?"

Blaine nodded. "It's a good way to have your mocha."

Blaine began to glance at the passers by, then he stopped looking at _them_ and began to stare at Kurt. Kurt, feeling his gaze on his face, continued to stare into the distance to avoid any more awkwardness. The dark haired boy looked around for a second, then gave a deep sigh.

"You know what, this is silly, Kurt. I know that I made a bad first impression, but can we just wipe the slate clean? Start again?" Blaine asked, staring with his huge, puppy-dog eyes directly into Kurt's. In reality, it felt more like staring into his soul, and Kurt felt his heart flutter at how much of a gentleman his neighbour was. Plus, he really couldn't resist _those_ hazel eyes.

"Okay. I'd like that," he smiled, reaching out his hand. "Hi, my name's Kurt."

"Hello Kurt," Blaine replied, shaking his hand with a lopsided grin spread across his face. "Hey, I don't suppose you know somebody who's free this Friday and likes _Wicked, _do you?" He opened his wallet and whipped out two tickets. Kurt looked from Blaine's tickets, to his face, then back to the tickets.

"Wait...are you...are you _serious?_" The dark-haired boy nodded, and found himself locked in a tight hug with a very excitable boy. And it was at that moment that Rachel decided to return.

"Um...wow, you two have certainly hit it off!" she clapped,as the boys pulled apart from each other. They both looked over at each other and were sent into uncontrollable fits of laughter. As they said their goodbyes and walked their seperate ways, Kurt turned around to glance at the boy. At the same moment, Blaine turned around to do the same, and noticing the blue-eyed boy's gaze, smiled broadly at him.

"SEE YA TOMORROW!" he screamed, causing Rachel to turn around and raise her eyebrows at Kurt. He took out his phone and sent a quick text.

_I'll explain everything later :)_


End file.
